We Are Proud Of You
by Myra109
Summary: When people start insulting and gossiping about Jack and Jenny, the couple will discover that their parents are proud of them, no matter what anyone else thinks. AU, incest, Jack/Jenny, part of the Fear (And Love) Never Knocks collection


_Hello, everyone! Here's another Jack and Jenny story._

 _This is my personal idea. This is not a prompt/request (but I will be doing some requests very soon)._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

Jack and Jenny saw the stares, heard the whispers, watched as people avoided the two of them like they were contaminated by a very contagious virus.

The two kids had ventured to the grocery store with their loving parents to pick up some groceries, and Jack and Jenny would've chosen to stay home if it wouldn't make their parents suspicious.

Ever since Carlos and Mark had revealed Jack and Jenny's relationship to the school, word had quickly spread throughout the town. Kids told their parents (or parents overheard their kids telling their friends), the adults told their own friends, and it continued until almost every single person in town knew that Jack Hansen was dating his older sister and vice versa. Jack and Jenny could barely step outside their house without people sending them disgusted looks.

During this period of insults and prejudiced people, Jack and Jenny hadn't told their parents. After all, they were kids, and like most kids, they tried to handle it on their own. But then again, trying to survive in a town full of people who hated them was definitely difficult, and as Jack and Jenny stepped into the grocery store after their parents, they wished they had told their parents before now.

"Did you know those two are dating?" a woman around their mother's age whispered to her two friends.

"Aren't they siblings?" another replied. "That's disgusting."

"Wrong," the third agreed.

"But Mom," a young girl said as she walked up to the second woman, "you're always telling me not to call people names. Why are you calling people names?"

"Because dear, when a brother dates his sister or when someone dates someone related to them, it's… not right. They shouldn't be doing it," the woman said, kneeling down in front of her daughter.

"It's wrong?" the four year old girl asked, eyes wide in confusion.

The woman nodded, but before she could reply, Jack and Jenny's mom turned on them, surprising their two kids, who didn't think their parents were listening.

"No, it isn't," their mom said, oddly calm. "Love is not wrong. Do your parents ever tell you a girl can date a girl and a boy can date a boy and that's okay?"

The young girl nodded.

"Well, a lot of people think _that_ isn't right, but you think it's okay," their mom said. "You need to decide for yourself. Don't let your parents decide for you."

Their father turned to the three woman, the second one looking extremely angry.

"And you three ought to be ashamed of yourselves," he told them. "Gossiping? That doesn't make you much more mature than the average teenage girl."

The first woman opened her mouth, ready to justify her actions, but Jack and Jenny's mom interrupted her.

"How would you feel if people gossiped about your son's failing grades, Bethany?" she asked. "How would you feel if people talked about your oldest daughter getting pregnant at sixteen, Tanya? And how would you feel if people talked about your twenty one year old son dating a man nearly twice his age, Kelly?"

None of the women knew how to respond.

"Exactly. So back off of our kids unless you want us to start gossiping about yours," their father threatened.

The family of four walked away from the three stunned women, bought their groceries, and left the store.

"Thanks for that, Mom," Jenny said, a little surprised by their parents' actions.

Their mother smiled. "Jack, Jenny, we love you. Okay? Nothing anyone says or does will ever change how proud we are to call you two our kids."

The kids' faces split into wide smiles before they threw their arms around their parents' necks, clinging to their mother and father.

Maybe… Not everyone in this town hated them. They still had their friends and their parents. And that would have to be enough until the world would change its views on incest. And Jack and Jenny were the first step in changing the views of this town and maybe even- way, _way_ farther down the line- the views of the world.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading, everyone! Hope you enjoyed this edition to my Jack/Jenny collection. By the way, for those of you that are reading the Fear (And Love) Never Knocks collection, which Jack/Jenny story is your favorite?_

 _Please leave a review, and check back to my page regularly (or simply follow me) for the next Jack/Jenny story!_

 _Bye, everyone!_


End file.
